1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and a control method of the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed configuration of a motor drive control system mounted on a hybrid vehicle includes a converter designed to step up the voltage of an electric power output from a battery and supply the stepped-up voltage to a motor. A voltage command of the motor is set adequately to reduce an overall loss in the system. The converter is then controlled with the set voltage command (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-325351). This prior art motor drive control system controls the converter to satisfy the set voltage command, with a view to reducing the overall loss in the system and improving the energy efficiency.